Enslaved
by insipidity
Summary: Lex Luthor/Red Arrow. warning, very twisted. In the past, Roy offered his 'services' to Lex in exchange for information. Lex being Lex, this was not the brightest of ideas. The first chapter is just a short prologue for the actual chapter 2. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Enslaved**

Green Arrow punched Roy. Hard enough for Roy to take several steps back, but short of actually knocking him out. He wasn't quite sure if it was intentional on Oliver's part or not. "You couldn't have possibly thought that would be a good idea!"

Roy winced before quickly recovering and putting on his usual defiant expression. "I know what I'm doing."

"You signed on to be Lex Luthor's butt boy. ****That is the very essence ****of not having a clue of what you're doing!"

"He's giving me information. Sometimes you have to play dirty to achieve your goal."

"We've checked all the leads he's given you. Three cleared, the rest….you got played, son."

Green Arrow watched as the information sunk in his ex-protegé's mind. As much as it pained Roy to admit it, he was still quite young. At least in this regard. While Roy had idiotically thought himself capable of seducing Lex Luthor in order to get information from him, he hadn't counted on Lex staying true to himself and using him right back. The arrogant part of Roy had probably expected Lex to actually fall for him.

"No. No!" Roy seemed to be cursing himself. He hesitated for a moment, and then swiftly departed, undoubtedly to confront Lex. Oliver wondered for a moment whether he should call for reinforcements or at least someone to keep an eye on Lex and on what exactly would happen between the two. He picked up the phone. "Hi. Uh…Roy's in trouble. Yes, it **is **as we expected."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lex was just pouring himself a drink when he heard a familiar sound that indicated that Roy had entered his office. Lex had, of course, known beforehand that Roy was coming, and had switched off the alarm just for the occasion. It was getting tiresome that every time Roy dropped in on him, he also triggered the hidden alarm, and Lex had to explain their late night booty calls to his head of security. "No, he's not here to kill me. No, really."

Without turning, Lex proceeded to pour a glass for his guest. It had taken him a while, but he had gotten Roy to taste and later even take a liking to scotch. During their first time, however, Roy had been completely sober, a fact in which Lex took great pride. Their joining had been fast and heated, bordering on violent He savoured the memory of the self-loathing on Roy's face when Lex had brought him to ecstacy. Afterwards, Lex had expected a desire to leave, after all, he had gotten what he had wanted, that is, to humiliate the young crime fighter. To his surprise, Roy had continued to act as if Lex hadn't gotten inside of him (in more ways than one) and had bluntly asked him about a deal he was making with certain less than legal parties. Lex had been dumbfounded. Roy couldn't really be that dumb. Could he?

The answer had turned out to be yes, yes he could. Roy had specifically come to get information from him, and when Lex had shown him a way in, he had taken it. Seducing such an easy prey was beneath Lex, and he had intended for the tryst to end right then and there. If anything, though, Lex was a man of fine taste and a knack for planning ahead. Keeping Roy by his bedside, even for a short period, was an investment with at least a small amount of guaranteed payoff. If Roy were to switch sides and join him, he would have an ex-vigilante in his employment, which would cause a stir within the Justice League. Said distraction could benefit Lex as the superheroes would surely be weary of attacking their former brethren. It was unlikely that Roy were to do this, though. Even so, inspiring a connection between himself and Roy would weaken the latter's resolve to come after Lex during his future endeavours. So they had met again. At first, Lex was sure to feed Roy correct information to regain his trust. Later, he started arranging diversions to make it look like he was being honest. For example while there was indeed a weapon deal that was happening in Metropolis, Lex only told Roy about it to make sure he didn't stumble upon the one in Star City. Lex made sure not to rely on Roy's apparent idiocy, for the boy might have been pretending. Nevertheless, time passed, and Lex saw that Roy, for all his arrogance and above it all attitude, was exactly what he appeared to be: a fallen hero who was dangerously close to becoming Lex' henchman.

Lex realized he had been quiet for a while now, but Roy hadn't made a sound. Lex turned around and offered the glass on his right hand to Roy. "Evening, hero."

Roy was wearing his superhero costume. It brought out all the best parts of his physique and made him look stunning. At least there was that. Now that Lex held Roy in his gaze, he briefly wondered if part of the reason he had kept Roy around for as long as he had because the boy looked what Lex would've looked like, if he only had hair. The face, though, it was quite a bit smaller, the cheekbones were not as defined as his were and the overall expression on Roy's face was perpetually harshened by the sharp looks the boy shot at him. Even in bed. Even now.

Roy accepted the drink, seeming unsure how to compose himself. He looked especially angry, even for his usual self. He took a sip of the drink. As he swallowed, his gaze drifted to face Lex' stare and he seemed to catch himself. He threw the glass sharply away to his side. The glass shattered into small shards on the floor. Lex simply knew. Roy had found out the truth.

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but when he saw Lex' expression, he closed his mouth again. It was at that moment that Roy seemed to understand. He had been completely fooled. He clenched his teeth and formed a fist with his left hand, then hit the table between them with his clenched fist. He stayed like that, his face distorted with a mix of frustration and anger.

Lex finished his drink. He walked around the table to position himself next to the young man in pain. Roy stared the place where Lex had been a moment ago, unable to face his gaze. Lex reached out his right hand to caress Roy's still clenched fist on the table. Roy turned his gaze to meet his. Lex was delighted to note that upon this gentle touch, Roy's expression shifted from his usual fierce one to alarmed, then vulnerable. The look quickly vanished as Roy caught himself, but Lex had seen enough. It was evident that the little hero hadn't been touched gently in his life. He had been hunted, yes, bruised and bled, but that someone worthy would have treasured him as if he were someone special...unlikely. Similar to their first time, all of their romps had been about satisfying baser urges, not slow lovemaking where they would've looked into each other's eyes longingly, as if even being in bed together wasn't close enough. Perhaps that was the reason Roy hadn't broken down yet. Sex wasn't as powerful as love was. Since their relationship was a purely physical one, Roy could easily detach himself from it later and come up with excuses to explain the affair. Especially now that Roy had finally seen the light, this was more than a plausible turn of events. However, if Lex were to inspire a deeper emotional connection with the boy, well...the possibilities were endless. In order to make Roy submit to him, truly and completely, he would have to change tactics.

He leaned in to give Roy a long, tender kiss on the corner of his jaw. He broke the kiss but stayed near and used his left arm to pull Roy close. He moved his head on Roy's left side to turn their position into an embrace. He looked Roy into his eyes and gave him a little kiss next to his nose.

Roy seemed to stir at that moment and struggled to break himself free from Lex' hold on him. "No. Not after..." He stumbled away from Lex, his eyes keenly at the floor.

Lex tried his best to hide his look of derision. Instead, he had to manipulate Roy but seem 'nice' about it. It proved slightly difficult, due to his own body responding to the sight of Roy's body tensing up, not helped at all by how Roy's skin tight costume, now that Lex thought about it, suddenly reminded him a great deal of strippers' outfits. He wanted to rip it off Roy's lovely body without delay, but he paced himself and made sure to remember the plan. Out loud, he didn't say, but commanded: "Look at yourself, hero. You _want_ it." Roy looked like he wanted to argue, but stayed quiet, proving Lex right. Lex himself mentally sighed of relief. _Soon_.

Lex took a few steps to reclaim his hold on Roy, and, without waiting for Roy's approval, gently pressed his lips on the crime fighter's lips. He pulled away and walked to the wall next to the table to press a button revealing his office bedroom. He offered his hand to Roy, who, after hesitating a moment, cautiously took it, and followed him to the bed. The door closed behind them.

Once they were next to the bed, Roy grabbed him, trying to turn what was happening into something he could control. Lex wasn't allowing that to happen, though. He turned fast-paced strokes into slow, loving caresses and whispered words of appreciation and endearment into Roy's ear. Roy slowly gave in and responded in kind, even if he didn't quite know _how_ to make love. At the very end, when Roy climaxed, Lex held him in his arms and told him he had come to care quite a bit for 'his hero'. Roy looked away, but Lex could see his eyes betray him, and even look a little moist. Lex smiled. He had all but succeeded.

That was the danger. An unloved hero was a hero susceptible to...persuasion.


End file.
